


The Gamma Problem

by Ryoko21



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hybrids, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryoko21/pseuds/Ryoko21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray has a problem. In a world where everyone is an Alpha, an Omega, or a Beta, he can't seem to find a mate. His two best friends, golden Alpha Anton and computer-wiz Omega Orion, would be happy to help, but his wolf side can't settle on either of them. And with his heat cycles threatening to consume him, will Gray go mad before he can find a pack?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I think you’re overreacting.”

“Really? There’s a possibility I could become a furry monster and rape someone, and you think I’m overreacting?”

“Firstly, there’s no guarantee you would become aggressive. And secondly, there’s always the possibility you’ll find a compatible mate. And thirdly, I also think you’re getting hysterical.”

“Hysterical? Me? What would I ever have to get hysterical about other than the raging hormones surging through my body with no possible outlet!”

Anton just couldn’t understand. Anton was an alpha. Not just any alpha, Anton was the quintessential alpha. He had stunning cerulean eyes, his body was muscular and compact and nicely tanned from his work in the forests, with two sharp blonde ears peeking out of his hair. Anton was a forest ranger, so there was always the smell of old leaves and pine needles hovering just over his musk.

And I tried not to think too much about his musk. Tried not to think about the smell of his body, the salt smell of his skin, and how it might taste in my mouth.

Because Anton and I would never work. We’d been friends for years now, since before either of us had reached maturity. He’d been there for me as we’d waited, hoping my body would become the slim and lithe form of an omega. But while Anton had grown into the muscle and power of an alpha, my form hard remained scrawny and awkward. Tightly corded muscles on my long limbs had never become supple like an omega, or brawny like an alpha. Even my work, heavy lifting as a welder working on ships and vehicles, wasn’t enough to bulk me up.

So when I came to majority and my urges started to surface, I ignored them. No matter what an alpha will tell you, the mating urges can be ignored for months before you get to a stage where the need to mate becomes so consuming that it becomes dangerous. And I thought, “Hey, so what if I’m a late bloomer? I’ll find a nice beta or omega sometime, we’ll get to know each other, and maybe they’ll have to tie me up when I hit our first cycle together, but that’s not so terrible.”

But as the months turned in to years, I started to wonder if I might not be the only person left on the planet not meant for someone. Because my best friend, and the man I’d had a crush on since before I could raise my tail, was an alpha. But I was not an omega. Was not, actually, even a beta.

The problem was, in a world where sex was easily divided into three categories – alpha, beta, and omega – I was possibly the only gamma in existence.

I had tried, of course, to find a mate. Had tried to with my two best friends, Anton and Orion. But the beast inside me was too aggressive for dominant Anton, and we had fought, with my wolf taking a chunk out of his head, right over the temple and through his brow. Anton has joked that it made him look dashing, but I still felt horrible. Meanwhile, Orion was an omega and was more than happy to lie down for me, but my wolf didn’t know what to do with him, and got aggressive when Orion had approached. I’d called it quits before Orion could get hurt, and I hadn’t been brave enough to try it again with another omega. A part of me tried not to think that it was just because my wolf could see what my human didn’t want to; that Anton and Orion were perfect for each other, and there was no room left for me.

There was a shot of whiskey in my glass and I downed it in a single gulp, feeling the burn slip down my throat. By the time I settled the glass back on the counter, my hands did not shake so noticeably. But Anton noticed, and laid his hand on my back.

“Is it that bad already?” he asked, and the teasing had slipped out of his voice to be replaced with real concern. Something had been eating at him recently, almost as badly as my problem was eating at me, but I didn’t have the energy to ask him what was wrong. If I’d been my normal self, we both would have been drunk and Anton would have been spilling his guts on what I assumed was a relationship problem with Orion. But I was so tired and so lonely, and I just couldn’t handle a trouble in paradise session.

“It’s been getting worse,” I admitted, and gave in to the temptation to lean on his shoulder, to take in the warmth of his body and the aching familiarity of his scent. I wasn’t worried about people seeing us. It was strange for unbonded members of different circles to touch intimately, especially with Anton being bonded to Orion. But this was a bar I’d come to regularly since I hit my majority, and all the patrons were either friends or associates. And all of them were aware of my… problem.

“What is this? Every other month now?”

“Had one last month.”

“By the clan. And what will you do? Go hide in a cave again?”

“What would you have me do?” I snarled, but it was an old argument, and Anton sighed.

“Take someone with you. Go into the city and find someone who might be compatible. You’ve given up without ever really trying.”

“And who would come with me? An alpha? An omega? I won’t take that risk.”

“So you’ll what? Wait until you go insane?”

“I have to find someone sooner or later who’s compatible outside of my mating cycle. If I can be intimate with them before my cycle, there’s less of a risk that I’ll attack.”

“You know what I think?” he told me, in a tone that said he really didn’t care whether or not I wanted to hear it. “I think you’re so afraid of getting hurt that you won’t let anyone get close. And you’ll never find a clan if you won’t let anyone get close to you.”

“Leave me alone!” I growled, because I hadn’t asked him here to rile me up. Deciding that the bar wasn’t putting me nearly as at ease as I had hoped, I shoved away from Anton and headed for the door.

“Damnit, Gray,” he snarled, but paid the tab before following me. Good. Let him pick up my drinks if he’s going to argue like that. I hit the parking lot and took a deep breath of cool night air, smelling the scent of the forest and feeling it go straight to my groin. The animal in me wanted out, wanted to fight, and hunt, and mate. And I would not let it do any of those.

My ears perked as Anton came up behind me, still growling about the tab. My hearing wasn’t as good as an omega’s, with their big ears that could hear danger from miles away, but it was better than a beta’s, with their strictly human ears.

“I’m sorry,” Anton said, so close behind me that I could feel the heat of his body. A part of me wished he’d put his arms around me. A part of me knew I couldn’t accept that. He was an Alpha, but I wasn’t an Omega. “I know this is hard for you.”

Another car pulled up, and there was the sweet scent of omega wafting out of it. I growled, the melding of alpha behind me and omega in front sending mixed signals to my brain and one signal to my groin. I hissed, feeling the hot surge of lust running across my abdomen, waiting for the pleasant tingles to turn into a sharp cramp.

Orion climbed out of the car. A small, dark wolf who spent most of his time breaking codes and hacking computers, he was just as much an Omega as Anton was an Alpha. He had short, silky black hair and big black ears, with slim and supple limbs, his tail long and luxurious. It made me want to tuck my short furred, bristly tail between my legs and hide it. And when he approached us, smiling just enough to show a bit of fang, I also wanted to leap at him and tuck him under me. But I knew from experience that my wolf wouldn’t accept just any mate, no matter how strongly it wanted to have sex.

The thing was, I couldn’t understand why it wouldn’t mate with Anton or Orion. They were my best friends, and the closest thing I had to family since my parents died and left me with my elderly aunt. And I was family to them, too. Orion’s parents were geniuses, but pretty much absentee. And Anton had been in foster care until he’d come of age and become our unit’s Ranger. Anton was proud of that, and not just because it was a big responsibility. As Ranger, Anton was expected to keep the peace and protect the city from the perils of the forest. And when the full moon came twice a year, Anton would lead the Alphas and Omegas in the forest, his dashing yellow wolf taking a natural leadership role in the pack. So the fact that I hadn’t been able to mate with either of them, or to find anyone else who interested me, was enough to prove that there was something wrong with me. I felt like I’d never have a mate or a pack.

“How are you feeling?” Orion asked, and when Anton moved and took Orion in his arms, I wanted to hate him. Never mind that Orion was my best friend and I’d give my right ear to protect him. I really wanted to hate him. Wanted to hate him for having Anton, for having love when I didn’t, for being better than me. But I couldn’t hate him, not when he pulled away from Anton and looked at me with such concern.

“Gray? Are you alright? I know you’ve been having a hard time with your heat.”

“I’m fine,” I said, stepping up wind so I wasn’t overwhelmed by their combined scents. “I need to go, though. I’ll call you guys in the morning.”

“But…” Orion started, but I was already heading for my truck. As I pulled out of the parking lot, squealing tires as I went, I cast a glance into the rearview. Anton’s face was desperate and pained, staring despondently after the truck. Orion just looked worried and conflicted, his eyes going between my truck and Anton’s form in quick succession.

I cranked up a rock song, flooring the petal as a stab of pain lanced through my guts, making me double over and cling to the steering wheel. I wanted to fuck something, to let something fuck me. But when I thought of getting fucked, of letting someone fill the gaping hole in me, the scent that I could smell was Anton’s. I could almost feel his broad shoulders over mine, bending over me. And if I imagined fucking someone, driving myself into their warmth until I couldn’t separate the two of us, it was Orion’s slim hips I grasped, Orion’s dark eyes I drowned in. But they were together, they completed each other in a way I could never complete either of them. And I would not do anything to jeopardize that, no matter how much I wanted it for myself.

The road turned unpaved after a couple miles, and the truck bounced along at speeds that were probably unsafe. I felt my cock swell, another flair of pain ripping through me. The only benefit to living on a recently colonized planet was that it was mostly woods and forests. It wasn’t that hard to find a deep cave in the forest and weld a frame and door into place. The timer that wouldn’t let me out until daylight was a little harder to find, but thankfully I’d installed it not long after my heats had started getting this bad.

Because if an unsuspecting Omega or Alpha stumbled on me, with all the desperately seductive pheromones I was putting out, they might try to bond with me. And if they tried, there was no guarantee what I would do to them, mad with lust and ready to fuck and be fucked at the same time. I could find myself bonded to a perfect stranger. Or I could rip them to pieces.

I pulled the door shut, slamming it behind me and throwing myself onto the mattress in the back of the room. It was a small room, about twice the length of me if I lay down, and the only amenities were the mattress and the single light bulb hanging in the center of the room. The mattress was a necessity, since the floors were bare stone and dirt. The wolf didn’t like this room, didn’t think it was appropriately equipped for mating. It wanted, oddly enough, to go back to my garage and mate on the couch that I kept in the back room. It was warm in my garage, with familiar scents and a fully stocked fridge within arm’s reach, so I could see the appeal, but I still felt that it said something about how much I enjoyed my job.

Another lance of pain rippled through my groin, my cock hard and aching, and I thrust dryly while biting down on the mattress despite the taste and the dust. There were gnaw marks on every corner from the last few times I’d been in heat, and it looked like a puppy had gotten to it, with springs and stuffing spilling out of every corner. The pain lanced again and I cringed and whimpered, thrusting desperately, but there was no comfort in the rough bed. My clothes suddenly clung to me like a second skin, suffocating me, and my claws made short work of them. Only afterwards was I glad I’d brought a spare set in the truck, after the last heat I’d had to ride home in the nude. My cock jutted forward, the cool air of the cave doing nothing to chill the overheated skin of my groin. I thrust at the air, unable to keep my hips still, and whined as my reddened, nearly-purple cock found nothing but air, the pointed head weeping droplets of precum and begging for release. But my own hand would do nothing but fuel the flames, and there was no other that I trusted to help.

Could you die from unanswered heat? There was definitely evidence that you could go mad, but would it actually kill me? The thought made me panic, and with my wolf so close to the surface I was at the door without a second thought, howling desperately and adding yet another set of claw marks to the already scratched door. I dug until my claws ached and I was heaving for breath, but I had crafted that door, and a part of me knew I wasn’t getting out. With a whine, I knelt in front of the frame, ignoring the sharp rocks that bit into my bare legs, and put my nose to the seam in hopes of getting a whiff of another wolf.

But all I could smell was Anton and Orion, and wasn’t it sad that I couldn’t let that dream go? That even my wolf side was so stuck on the two of them that it howled for them even now, when any wolf would do? I felt like I was losing my mind.

And when I heard their voices, I was sure I had.


	2. Chapter 2

I shook myself and tried to back away from the door, but my body wouldn’t move. Despite what my ears were telling me, the people outside could be anyone attracted to the faint smell of my heat escaping through the cracks around the door. And when footsteps joined the voices I could hear echoing in the cave mouth, I knew I was in trouble.

“Get the hell away from here! I’m warning you!” I yelled, panicking even though I didn’t really think they’d be able to get in. And I knew I couldn’t get out.

“We’ve had about enough of this, Gray,” came Orion’s voice, and suddenly my tension level skyrocketed. I trusted my mechanics enough that I knew no one would be able to break through the door, but Orion knew electronics. My keypad didn’t stand a chance. And if Orion was foolish enough to let me out? I didn’t even want to think about what I’d do to him.

“What are you doing here?” I screamed frantically, even as my fingers tried to pry the door open. I knew I needed to warn him away, but I wanted him so desperately. I ached, and I was so desperately alone. I wanted Orion like I wanted air, even if he wasn’t mine. Even if I had to destroy my best friend to get to him. I would sacrifice everything just for that little bit of comfort.

But it was Anton’s voice that answered, and the dominance there had my hackles raised even before the words penetrated my mind.

“We won’t watch you wither and die. If you won’t go find someone, then we’ll come to you.”

“This is crazy! You know what will happen if either of you come in here!”

“But we don’t know what will happen…” and here he hesitated, which was completely unlike confident, brash Anton that it made me pause to listen, “if we come in together.”

And the idea of both of them coming to me together, risking themselves for me together, and the three of us riding this out as a unit, made my head recoil in terror.

And my swollen, purple member bob with excitement.

“Traitor,” I hissed under my breath, but my cock and I’d had this conversation before, and it always left me more frustrated at the end.

“It doesn’t matter what you think,” came Orion’s voice. “We’re coming in, and we’re both going to fuck you. You can sort out what you like better later, when you’re not going mad from heat. Now, we’re both naked,” and I whimpered as my cock bobbed again, nearly humping the metal door in front of me. “If you haven’t shredded your clothes already, now would be a good time to get out of them. Because we are coming in.”

“What is it going to help if the both of you are in harm’s way instead of one? If you remember, I couldn’t mate with either of you,” I snarled, because it was so tempting to say, “Yes, please, come in.”

“Last time you lost control. If it’s both of us, Anton can control you while I submit.”

“You would force me?”

“If I open that door, I won’t have to,” he denied, and it was true. If he opened the door, I would be all over him. The door was my only control in this situation. My only safety. And the fact that Orion wanted to take that away felt like a betrayal of the worst kind.

“If you open that door, you’ve already forced me,” I told him, but the rage I felt did nothing to calm my lust, and another wave of heat hit me so hard that I felt nauseous. I wanted to blame the strength of this heat on them for being so close, but my body had been becoming more desperately recently as I continued to search for a mate.

There was a sound of movement outside and I could envision Orion leaning down, kneeling next to the door on just the other side. If I hadn’t tried and failed so many times in the past, I would have attempted to rip the door off its hinges. Only countless previous failures kept me sitting on the floor.

“I don’t want to force you,” Orion said quietly, and I leaned closer to the door, taking in the soft tones of his voice, his smell. Like wild flowers and electrical wires, the aroma was as unique as Orion, and just as intoxicating. “But I won’t lose you. Why can’t you trust us?”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Sometimes, you have to take that risk. We’re willing to take it for you. Don’t throw that away for nothing.”

“You won’t…” I hesitated, because it was so tempting and because he was so convincing. “You’ll let Anton protect you? You won’t let me hurt you?”

“I won’t let anything happen,” and this time it was Anton’s voice the replied, once again confident and in control.

“O-okay. I’ll move back,” I said, struggling to push myself away from the door. “Be ready, I’ll probably lunge when you open it.”

And then the door was sliding open, and my two best friends were on the other side, both half hard and naked and waiting. And there was Orion, all pheromones and submission, and I lunged at him as he fell back with a yelp. I growled as I was caught around the middle, Anton’s sharp teeth finding the back of my neck and giving warning pressure, his toned body sliding behind me. His skin was hot against my own, his erection sharp against my back. I snarled, my tail coming protectively between my legs and over my weeping cock. I went limp in submission, but my body was tense. I would fight him before I let him mate me like this, but I didn’t want to fight him. Anton was bigger and unaffected by heat, so I would probably lose.

But Anton didn’t thrust at me, didn’t try to get me to raise my tail. Instead, he dragged me to the back of the room, ignoring my growling and snapping teeth as he pulled me onto the mattress. I saw Orion scurry after us, saw him turn his nose up at the state of my mattress and felt piercing shame that I hadn’t been able to provide better. But Orion didn’t complain, and climbed onto the mattress without hesitation. Anton held me securely while Orion slipped underneath me, his legs wrapping around my hips. I felt Anton’s hands move, his claws pricking me along my ribcage, and I knew he could gut me in a second, so I held perfectly still even as Orion’s naked and weeping cock brushed against my own, making me whimper again as the ache in my groin intensified until I was almost desperate. But Anton held me firmly, and the threat of his claws was enough to hold me even as his teeth disappeared from my neck, his mouth nuzzling along me and inhaling my scent.

“You don’t want to turn around?” Anton said into my neck, but I wasn’t capable of speech. When Orion answered, I realized the question wasn’t aimed at me.

“I want him to see my face. I need to be able to judge his reactions, in case…” but he couldn’t finish the sentence. If I’d been in my right mind, I would have been mortified that they were considering that I might attack one of them. But at that time, I was just too far gone at the time, and there was a real possibility that I would attack.

“Alright,” Anton said softly, and I could tell from the feel of his body that this was hard for him. I readied myself for an attack, but instead he settled me over top of Orion and pulled back. The wolf in me couldn’t believe that he was fighting his instincts enough to share his omega. And the human in me felt like his world was crumbling, because Anton and Orion were meant to be together, so what did this mean? Was it pity? Would I come between them? The emotions rolled through me and I found myself snarling without meaning to.

But Anton was back before I could more than bare my teeth, his fangs grabbing my neck in a fierce hold and I yelped. I went limp again and whined, knowing I had done the wrong thing, hoping he would forgive me. After a moment and a threatening shake, Anton released me again and stepped away from the bed, giving us space. Orion wrapped his arms around me, nosing my cheek. I fell onto him, pulling him under me and trying to touch as much of his skin as possible. It had been so long since I’d held another, and not since the last time I’d tried to mate had I touched so much bare skin. It felt wonderful, and I found myself humping against him. He raised his hips and guided me toward his entrance, my cock easily finding the slick warmth of his entrance. I glanced toward Anton, who was across the room, watching us unhappily, fighting the urge to pace as his body twitched with anxious energy.

“It’s okay,” Orion said beneath me. “It’s alright, you can take me. We want you, the both of us.”

My eyes went to Anton again, and his expression was fierce as he nodded once.

That was all it took for me to pull Orion up and press into him. He hissed, his knees coming up to block me, and I growled.

“Slow!” he snarled, baring his teeth at me as I hesitated. “Take it slow, or I’ll kick you across the room,” he threatened, and it was fierce enough to stop me despite the lust coursing through my body. I nodded, the only response I was capable of, and Orion lowered his knees and tucked his tail to the side. I took an unsteady breath and leaned down, placing the swollen, pointed head of my shaft against his tight, slicked entrance. It only took the slightest bit of pressure and Orion’s body was engulfing me, his heat surrounding me, and I moaned with satisfaction. I sagged against Orion and he jumped at my unexpected move, our foreheads touching as I panted and thrust shallowly into him. But there was still something missing, and I couldn’t let myself go.

Something moved in my peripheral vision, creeping along the wall toward me, and I snarled and bared my fangs, pulling Orion protectively under me. It was only when the form backed off that I realized it was Anton.

“What’s the matter with you?” Orion growled, and I flattened my ears in shame. What the hell was the matter with me? Growling at Anton, who was my best friend and who hadn’t attacked me for mounting his mate. I didn’t deserve either of them.

Orion glared, but it was aimed over my shoulder, and it took me a moment to realize that Orion had been talking to Anton and not me.

“Did you hear me?” Orion snapped when Anton didn’t respond. “What are you thinking, creeping up on him like that? I’d snap at you too if you crept up on me like you were going to pounce.”

“I don’t want him to bite me,” Anton defended, and now it was his ears that were pinned down sheepishly.

“He’s not a fucking animal. Talk to him. He’s half mad with lust right now, but he’ll hear you. If nothing else, your tone should soothe him if he wants to be mounted.”

I saw Anton nod and I wanted to wag my tail at him, but the alpha pheromones coming off him also made me want to tuck it between my legs, so I settled on keeping it erect, my ears turned expectantly in his direction, body tensed protectively over Orion. The wolf in me wanted to be ready in case Anton attacked. Even if I couldn’t defeat him, at least I could protect Orion.

Anton swallowed, then, and I think it was the first time I’d seen him at a loss for words. His mouth opened, but no sounds came out, and as the seconds trickled by I felt myself tense further until a slow growl slipped out. Hands came up and fell on my shoulders startling me, but I realized it was Orion’s hands before I could snap at them. I relaxed as they stroked my hair, my ears.

“Damnit, Anton,” Orion said, and his angry voice was conflicted with the soft, gentle strokes of his fingers. “Get your shit together or you’re going to mess this up. This isn’t a random wolf. This is Gray, and you love him. Don’t stumble now, when we’re so close.”


	3. Chapter 3

And those words made me freeze, made my ears perk and turn toward Anton. And his face was just as surprised as mine.

                “You didn’t know?” he asked softly, gracefully crawling behind me. His hand reached out to me, his fingertips brushing my flank and I allowed the intimate touch, my ears perked toward the sound of his voice. “I’ve always wanted you. Always wanted you and Orion both to be my mates, to be a part of my pack. I didn’t…” and here his eyes flashed guilt, but my mind was too scrambled to understand what that might mean. “I didn’t think it was possible,” he continued, and his fingertips ran the length of my body, sending shivers through me. He moved closer, nearly whispering to me, “This is more than I ever hoped for. Will you… Will you let me try?” he asked, and I nodded immediately.

                A pack with my two best friends? It was what I’d wished for since I’d hit my maturity. I’d been devastated when I realized that only two of us would be able to mate, and heartbroken when Anton and Orion had matured before me and gotten together. And the thought of mating with someone I hardly knew, or someone who found me in heat and forced me... The options didn’t even compare. I wanted this, and I’d take whatever they were willing to give me.

                “Go slow,” Orion cautioned as Anton moved behind me. “He might snap at you. If he’s not a natural omega, he might not raise his tail right away. Don’t get discouraged if you have to work at it.”

                But I didn’t want to go slow. Hot and ready, trapped and unmoving, my body wanted to be mated immediately. So when Anton crouched behind me, his hands bolder now and stroking my thighs and my back, my tail arched up and the furry tip batted me in the ear.

                “Well… that was unexpected,” Orion commented dryly from beneath me, lazily stroking his own erection. I saw Anton nod in agreement out of the corner of my eye, his hands moving to my ass and spreading me, his fingers brushing against my entrance. But then, inexplicably, he paused.

                “He’s not wet,” Anton observed, and the two shared a look over my shoulder. Typically, an omega’s body was self-lubricating to make submitting easier.

                “He wasn’t milking either,” Orion admitted, which referred to the fluids an alpha’s cock would leak before he would mount a submissive. “So it wasn’t like his body was preparing to top. Maybe… Maybe there’s more to this gamma thing than him just being confused. “

                “Worry… about it… later,” I growled, the first words I’d been able make since we started mating, but my frustration was energizing my brain enough to tell them that I wanted this – Now!

                “Alright, no need to growl about it,” Anton teased, and I saw him stroking his own cock, milking out a stream of precum, which he stroked down his length to use as lubrication. When he was slick, he milked the tip for a bit more, which I felt him spread onto my entrance, slipping a finger inside me to coat it. I moaned, clinging onto Orion, who was laughing beneath me.

                “Was I this much of a slut my first time through?” he asked, but his voice let me know he was teasing.

                “You were a bitch then and ever time after,” Anton teased back and I wasn’t too far gone to roll my eyes. This was not the conversation I wanted to be having while I should be getting fucked. “But you were just as gorgeous. Seriously, Gray, it’d be such a shame to waste this ass.” His cock nudged my entrance, slowly opening me and delving inside. I growled at the strange feeling of being stretched and filled. Behind me, Anton hissed and pulled back out. “You’re dry as a bone,” he complained, stroking his cock for more lubricant, “but your body is just dragging me in!”

                And then he was pressing against me again, groaning now as my body sucked him in deep, his cock slicking the way through my hot, tight channel. I moaned, thrusting my hips at Orion as another tide of lust surged through me. Beneath me, he giggled wildly, and it was crazy enough to make me and Anton both pause.

                “What?” Orion asked, laughter in his voice. “You don’t see the humor in this? I always worried you two would realize you were perfect for each other and leave me behind. Now it actually happens, and it’s fucking fantastic!”

                “Orion,” Anton called, his voice soft and concerned, and I had the feeling this was a surprise to him as well. I tried to look at Anton, but he wouldn’t let me turn. And suddenly Orion wouldn’t meet my eyes either.

                “So… it was all of us, then?” I wondered without thinking.

                “You mean worried that we’d be the odd man left out?” Orion asked, finally meeting my eyes, and I found his raw with guilt and want. “When Anton matured with me, at first I was so happy that we were together. I felt guilty, but I thought it was meant to be this way. And in your first few heats, I still thought it would all work out. You’d find someone, and maybe we wouldn’t be mates, but we could at least be a pack. But watching you waste away, alone, pining after us…” he voice trailed, and suddenly there were tears in his eyes, which spoke volumes for how affected he was, because Orion never got emotional. “Knowing that this was how it could be, instead of that,” he hiccupped a laugh. “I just feel so stupid…”

                And then I kissed him, soft and tender, because it warmed me to know that they had hurt for me, had wanted me. And when we were finished, I turned and kissed Anton, a little awkwardly over my shoulder, because I knew he felt the same.

                “Please,” I begged, turning back and nuzzling Orion, thrusting my hips at him. “Please, no more revelations. I wanna get fucked. I wanna get fucked so bad. Can we please, please just fuck?”

                And this time his laugh was real and honest, the kind of cutting barking laugh that I was used to hearing from our dark little spitfire.

                “We’ll give it to you,” Anton said, and I found myself pressed down against Orion. He thrust at me, pushing in deep and hard and making me moan, sinking my teeth into Orion’s shoulder as Anton growled behind me. He slammed in again and Orion and I groan in unison at the onslaught. It was like all the pent up worry in Anton had finally burst loose, and he slammed into me again, his deep and controlled thrusts making my head go hazy with pleasure. He leaned over me then, pressing his cock against me until I could feel his testicles brushing against my thighs. He snarled, taking the tip of my furry ear into his mouth and biting down with his sharp fangs until I whimpered in pain. He released it then, and licked the abused skin in apology.

                “Sorry,” he apologized, still buried deep within me and giving small, unsatisfying thrusts. “I’m close already. It’s been so long, chasing you, protecting you.”

                “Protecting me?”

                “You didn’t think your little door kept the other alphas away, did you?” he asked, and I could hear the grin in his voice, could almost see the dominant, aggressive smile on his face, knowing that he had bested other alphas to get me. “Do you realize the only reason you don’t have Alphas waiting in ambush for you in here is because this is my forest, and I’ve put my scent all around this cave to warn them off?” I did know that, actually. I’d chosen this particular cave because it was in a section of the forest he’d claimed as his own, and I wouldn’t have to worry about as many roving males finding me. It hadn’t donned on me that I might be… enticing enough for them to try and get to before my heat hit. And the whole area smelled of Anton, it had never donned on me that this area might smell more like him than others. The knowledge that they’d been watching me, protecting me, even when I’d felt the most alone made me ache with love for them. “Some of the other males are starting to get ballsy,” Anton continued, “and I can’t hold them off forever. You need a pack! And I’ll be damned if I won’t be in it!”

                And then he was thrusting again, but it wasn’t enough. I thrust back, sharp and quick, nearly knocking Anton backwards. Then I pumped forward, surging into Orion and making him moan as my cock went deep.

                “Let him do it,” Orion snapped as Anton reached for my hips again, wanting to control my pace. But my body was humming with need, and it seemed like only Orion understood that.

                “Please!” I begged, thrusting backwards. My body was so hot, my testicles pulled up almost impossibly tight and begging for release as I slammed down into Orion. His hands came up to my shoulders, settling  there without trying to hold me. But that left only the head of Anton’s cock inside me, and I felt empty without his hot flesh inside me. I pulled out of Orion, pressing myself back on Anton’s cock, and I moaned as he filled me. I pistoned forward again and then back, screwing Orion and then screwing myself on Anton’s cock each time.

                And the others were no less affected than I was. Orion was thrashing beneath me, his hand moving spastically over his own cock and a light sheen of sweat on his body. As I buried myself again he cried out, splatting his seed all over my stomach.

                His body was more pliant then, his legs coming up to circle my waist and pull me in deeper. I snarled and pumped desperately, ever conscious of Anton just barely holding himself in check behind me. But as I neared completion, snapping my hips desperately, he lost control, pushing me onto Orion once again and pounding my ass. I felt his teeth sink into the back of my neck as he let his beast take control. Orion’s arms came around me, holding me down as Anton rode me, each thrust of his hips burying me in Orion’s body. And the dominance Anton exuded was too much for me, and I snarled and gave one last thrust to bury myself in Orion as I orgasmed. Behind me, I heard Anton snarl and felt his teeth clamp down harder on my neck, and feeling the accompanying heat inside of me that signaled his completion.

                I let myself fall bonelessly against Orion, too tired to even be worried about being too heavy for him. I could feel Anton leaning against my back, panting as tremors of pleasure still wracked his body just as firmly as they wracked mine. It felt amazing to finally be with my mates, to finally have the worry and stress of being alone gone along with the added bonus of working off my pent-up urges. My cock was nearly numb with pleasure, with a strange heaviness at the base that I could only attribute to this being my first experience with my mates. And my ass would probably be sore later, but for now it felt amazing to be stretched and filled by Anton’s cock.

We stayed like that, connected and recovering, for several minutes. Eventually, Orion huffed out a laugh and stroked his fingers through my bangs.

                “Damn, that was hot,” he quipped, and I just laughed and nuzzled his neck.

                “Let me get a blanket from the truck and we’ll bed down here,” Anton offered, pulling his quickly fading erection out of my body. I caught a whimper before it could leave my throat, feeling strangely empty and bereft without his cock inside me. But Anton took no notice, getting to his feet and heading toward the mouth of the cave without any concern about his nude state.

                I sighed and figured I should probably follow suit. I tried to get off of Orion, pulling my hips back to extract myself from him, but he yelped loudly and cursed at me.

“Wait a sec, asshole!” he snarled, but I assumed I’d leaned on him the wrong way. I tried to roll off of him, but my cock refused to come out of his body. I panicked and jerked my hips, making him yelp in pain again, but then Anton was back, his hands pressing me down and holding me still as my heart pounded in my chest.

                “What’s the matter?” Anton asked, his authoritative voice making my heart rate slow just a bit. 

                “I don’t know!” I gasped. “I tried to get up and he just started freaking out!”

                “I think he knotted,” Orion growled, glaring daggers at me. “And when I say wait, you damn well wait!” he snarled at me, but I could still see him wincing.

                “Alright, calm down,” Anton placated. “Lie still and let me see if you’re stuck,” he said, then pressed me to lie flat on Orion, bending one of my knees so that it was parallel with Orion’s hip. It exposed where my cock was still seated in Orion’s body, and I felt Anton’s fingers pressing along Orion’s entrance and the base of my cock.

                “So?” Orion asked impatiently, but the tone was resigned.

                “You already know he knotted, why didn’t you say something?”

                “I was hoping it wouldn’t be that big and maybe I could slip free. You know I hate being stuck.”

                “You’re not getting free of this one without hurting yourself,” Anton advised. “Better hunker down and wait it out, especially since we’re sleeping here tonight.”

                “I’m sorry,” I apologized. A knot was a swelling that could form at the base of an alpha’s cock when they were mating. Originally, it would have held semen inside to ensure that the breeding took. But between two males it would keep the omega from running off before the mating was complete.

                “It’s alright. I would have warned you, but we weren’t sure you were capable of knotting.”

                “You two stay still while I go get the blankets,” Anton said as he rose from the stone floor. “I’ll help you settle when I get back. I’m sure the knot will be gone by morning.”

                Watching Anton stroll out of the cave, his blonde tail wagging behind him, I had to wonder if his walking away was a metaphor. After all, if he truly wanted to keep me, then why hadn’t his body knotted with mine?

                “We had sex in the truck.”

                “Uhh… What?” I responded, turning bewildered eyes on Orion.

                “You’re wondering why you knotted and he didn’t, right?” he asked, but didn’t wait for me to nod before he continued. “It’s because he asked me to give him a blow job before we got here.”

                “Why would he do that?”

                “Partially because he didn’t want to be completely overwhelmed by your pheromones in case something went wrong, and partially because he didn’t want to knot you.”

                “Oh,” was all I could say. I was stung. It was bad enough if Anton didn’t knot me, but even worse that he hadn’t wanted to.

“No, don’t take it like that. Look, I know what you’re thinking because I thought the same thing when Anton and I got together. Because he didn’t knot the first time for me either.”

“Are you… really? But you’re so perfect for each other.”

“He did it on purpose then, too. Seriously, you know how your ass is feeling a little sore now? Imagine how it would feel if you had a knot the size of a fist in you all night. Plus, being stuck together can make it hard to take care of your omega after the mating. So, I guess his guardians advised him that if he took care of himself a couple hours before we mated, he wouldn’t be able to knot for me and he could wait until I’d been stretched a couple times. But he forgot to tell me that he was going to do it.”

“So, did you worry that he didn’t want you for a mate?”

“Actually, he punched me in the face and called me a traitorous bastard,” Anton admitted, settling a blanket over my shoulders. I hadn’t heard him return, but I wasn’t surprised with how exhausted I felt. “Then I explained it to him. Looks like I haven’t learned my lesson yet.”

“You never do,” Orion responded. “But then, I was pretty grateful for the consideration when you did finally knot. I mean, we’d been together for a month and I was still sore as hell the next day. I’d hate to think of how I’d feel if you had done it the first time.”

“Or how pissed you would have been at me,” Anton teased back, but my mind had settled on the idea of knotting being painful. I stared at Orion with barely concealed horror.

“But… then… are you…” and I had a terrifying moment where I wasn’t sure if I was hurting Orion or not. And then he laughed at me, and suddenly I was less worried about it.

“I’ve had bigger things than you in my ass since then, no offence. You feel fantastic.”

“Settle on your side,” Anton suggested, and helped me turn so that I was lying next to Orion instead of on him. The thin mattress was lumpy and scratchy beneath us, but even that couldn’t dampen my mood as Orion curled against me, his head pillowed on my chest and his body still connected with mine. I heard that pad of Anton’s feet as I buried my face in Orion’s hair, taking in his sweet scent. I could feel Orion’s breath even out against my chest and knew he was falling asleep. Somehow, it surprised me that he would fall asleep so easily after sex. I’d heard from Anton often enough how Orion fought with insomnia most nights, how he would catch a few hours of sleep at irregular intervals. So somehow, the idea of him being asleep in my arms, knowing this, was all the more precious.

                “I have a confession to make,” Anton said when he had returned from securing the door, making sure we would be undisturbed while we slept. He slid under the blanket, spooning on the other side of Orion, careful not to wake him.  Our foreheads touched and Orion was tucked comfortably beneath our chins, his head pillowed on my chest. My cock was still buried in his body, one of his legs kicked over my side to pull my hips in closer. He mumbled as Anton settled, but our Omega was exhausted and didn’t wake.

                “Is it something bad? Because I’m not sure I can take bad news when I feel this good,” I admitted, but the joke didn’t seem to Anton at all, and I felt myself frown. “Come on, man, what is it?”

                “It’s just… I need you to know that I think this… all of your trouble finding a mate… the idea of you being a ‘gamma’ wolf… I think it’s all my fault.”

                “It’s impossible,” came the sleepy growl from beneath me. “I’ve told you this before. It is not possible for you to change someone’s biological make-up with the force of your will, no matter how right or how sexy you think you are.”

                “Shh,” Anton cooed, running his hand along Orion’s arm. “I know, love. Go back to sleep,” he soothed, then waited for several minutes to make sure he was fast asleep again. “Sorry. One of the few times Orion can actually sleep is when he’s knotted. He hates it, but his body instinctually knows it can’t move and makes him settle down. If we wake him, though, he’ll get antsy and try to pull off before you’ve deflated.”

                “I won’t wake him,” I promised earnestly, pulling him subtly closer to my body. 

                “I know,” he said, smiling softly. “We’d never have gotten this far if I didn’t know that I could trust you absolutely, even with him. But…” he trailed, and the happiness faded from his eyes then, to be replaced with the same guilt that had been trailing him all night. “I have to be honest with you. Orion doesn’t think that I could have anything to do with you being a gamma wolf, but I do.”

                “How?”

                “By wanting you to be an omega for me. I have to admit, first, that I’ve been in love with the both of you for a very long time. Well before any of us reached maturity, and long before I realized that you couldn’t – well, weren’t supposed to have two mates. But when we were growing up together, I always had this idea that I would keep you and Orion with me as my mates, because you would both turn out to be omegas and I would be your alpha. But, sometimes, you would do things completely unlike an omega. You’d be reckless, or you’d get into fights for no reason, or you’d flirt with an omega when we’d visit the central colonies. And, if you remember, I would get impossibly, insanely angry at you over it.”

                “Anton, man, we’ve had our fights over stuff, but you can’t think you scared me into being an omega.”

                “No, but what if I intimidated you out of being an alpha? What if, every time you tried to exert alpha authority, I quashed it so completely that eventually you gave up? What if this is all because your mind has decided that it doesn’t want to be an alpha, but your body still wants to behave like one?”

                “But you fight with Orion all the time. And you certainly haven’t intimidated him out of anything.”

                “Orion’s already an omega, and he’d got a pretty strong personality. I love his passion, but it’s what causes us to lose our tempers most of the time. It’s not like when I react to you, snapping at you for stupid things. I know you have it in your head that I’m this ideal alpha, but real alphas are supposed to encourage the members of their pack. I shot you down every time you tried to exert some authority, reacting harshly because I was so afraid that you’d figure out what you were and leave me behind. I’m sorry, and my only defense is that I did it out of love.”

                “I think Orion’s right.”

                “About what?”

                “That you think an awful lot of yourself.”

                “Not helpful.”

                “No, seriously. I don’t really know what’s wrong with me. But…” I paused here, trying to find the words to put him at ease. I reached out the arm that wasn’t holding Orion and stroked across Anton’s face, even daring the intimacy of tracing the shell of his pert, wolfish ears. “If I know anything, it’s that you and Orion are the answer to my problem, not the source of it. I love you both, so maybe it was me trying to change myself for you.”

                “You’re both idiots,” came a sleepy growl from beneath us. “But I’d love you better if you were quiet idiots.”

                “Alright, love, we’ll quiet down,” Anton soothed again, but I could tell from his voice that he was relieved. Sneaking a quick kiss over Orion’s head, Anton and I settled in, curling protectively around our cranky omega and bunkered down for the night.

                And whatever the morning would bring, I was happy with the knowledge that we would face it together. Just me and my mates. 


End file.
